And so the Adventure Returns
Not be confused with the first level And so the Adventure Begins. And so the Adventure Returns is the first level of the hidden Crystal Island, and the forty-first level overall in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos. It can only be accessed for those that have collected all eight Jigsaw Pieces. There are no Gobbos or Coloured Crystals in this level. The only objective is to reach the end of the stage and move to the next level. Walkthrough Start moving right away to avoid the Devil Dantinis. In the corner behind you, there's a Silver Key behind a rock. Smash the crate, then the Well, and fall on through. Note, too, if you approach the Lava Lake, Scorpions will jump out and shoot fireballs at you. Down below, use the Silver Key to open the Cage and press the Red Button. This creates a platform at the top of the steps, underneath the Heart, letting you collect it. Head straight for the Devil Dantini on top of the Smash Box and take him out. Smash the crate and walk to the Lava, where a Scorpion will hop out. Kill him quickly and jump across the tiny platforms to reach the door on the other side. Outside, cross the logs between jumping Fireballs, and jump off the ends to kill the Devil Dantinis. Enter the door at the end of the path. Inside, jump to the Monkey Bars and start to cross as the Stomping Dantini approaches you, after his last stomp before reaching the end. At the other side, smash the crates and continue up the tunnel. Swing under the next Monkey Bars, waiting until the Stomping Dantinis do their stomp away from you, then passing under them as they approach. The middle of the middle cross-section of Monkey Bars is somewhat safe as you assess where the second Stomping Dantini is. Head through the door at the far end. Jump to the crumbling platform and across, slapping the Devil Dantini on the way down. Watch the Fireballs as you collect the crystals around the island. Do a quick double jump across the rotating platform, not giving it time to spin you around before you jump off again, and kill the other Devil Dantini before moving on. Outside, climb up beside the door and smash the crates around the rim, one of which gives you a Heart. Climb the series of platforms. Quickly jump up the last two to the first Devil Dantini right after he fires, then keep hopping ahead to the second Devil Dantini and also take him out as you come down on him. Do a long jump to the final island with the Beany Gong, and strike it to finish the level. Items *63x White Crystals *1x Heart *1x Silver Key Hazards Soundtrack Video Gallery Trivia *The level's title is a pun on the very first level And so the Adventure Begins, and is actually the last forest type level of the game. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Levels on Crystal Island Category:Secret Levels Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Forest Levels Category:Cave Levels Category:Volcanic Levels